


Sanctum

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [923]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 01:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12355053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Just why does Gibbs spend so much time in his basement?





	Sanctum

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 11/10/2001 for the word [sanctum](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/11/10/sanctum).
> 
> sanctum  
> A sacred place.  
> A place of retreat where one is free from intrusion.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #550 Dinosaur.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Sanctum

Gibbs retreated to his sanctum, otherwise known as his basement. It was his safe place. A place where people only intruded when it was urgent.

Well except for Tony and Fornell, but they were special cases. Tony was one of the few who didn't see him as a dinosaur that just needed to be retired. Fornell, on the other hand, was a dinosaur like him.

Everyone else kept far away from his sanctuary unless whatever was going on was worth his wrath. He liked it that way. He may be a dinosaur, but that didn't mean he liked having his nose shoved in just how old he was getting.

Even Tony sometimes made him feel old. It was rare though. Mostly Tony made him smile and he definitely never made him feel like a dinosaur.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback here if you think something could be improved(either in the prompt process or the story itself).


End file.
